Ex's and O's
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Abbie Thomas returns to Summer Bay as a teacher at the high school after almost 15 years away. But as she's settling back into life in her home town, an few familiar faces re-appear that she didn't expect to see.


**Summary: **_Abbie Thomas returns to Summer Bay as a teacher at the high school after almost 15 years away. But as she's settling back into life in her home town, an few familiar faces re-appear that she didn't expect to see. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own home and away or any of the characters on the show. I just own Abigail 'Abbie' Thomas. _

**A/N: Just for you, the readers (if there are any). Abbie, in my head anyway, resembles Jessica Alba. So, that's who you picture when reading this. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Abbie Thomas quickly walked down the familiar hallways of Summer Bay High School. Yes, if you're wondering, she is an ex-pupil and now she's working there as the new English teacher. She was supposed to meet the current principal, Gina Palmer, this morning before her first class of Year 12's, but she overslept this morning and was running late. Her chocolate brown hair hung in waves over her shoulder and down to the chest. She wore a black skirt that sat just above her hips, with a sheer dip hem over-layer and slim gold belt, and a white button up blouse, with a leopard print collar. She finished off her outfit with a pair of red heels and handbag, as well as an array of brown and leopard print bangles on her right wrist. She held a textbook and novel close to chest by her arm, as she went towards the assigned classroom as quickly as she could. When she walked through the doorway, she found the Year 12's already sitting there, chatting loudly among themselves. She didn't even take a look at the class, before she went over to the desk, to deposit of the books and (heavy) handbag. What she was a woman after all?

"Hello, class" She said with her back to them "I am your new English teacher, Ms. Thomas" She spun around, shooting them a wide smile, taking in everyone. Her eyes stopped when she saw a familiar looking young boy in the middle right of the class "Casey?"

Hearing his name being called, Casey's head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of his new English teacher "Abbie?" He questioned. He hadn't seen Abbie for the better part of 5 years.

"Ah, Ms. Thomas you made it" Gina said entering the classroom, seeing the latest addition to the teaching staff had arrived.

"Oh, yeah, I was running late" Abbie said snapping out of her shocked stare at Casey. She wasn't expecting him to be here in Summer Bay.

"Class, I see you have met you're new English teacher" Gina introduced her "Ms. Thomas is also an ex-student of Summer Bay High, and we're very glad to welcome her back" Gina turned to the woman as she went to exit the room "Good luck"

"Thank you" Abbie smiled as the principal walked back out of the room. Taking a deep breath Abbie started her lesson "Okay, as you're probably sick of hearing at this stage, you do have your HSC trials coming up in about 6 weeks. I'm not going to keep pressuring you saying 'Oh, you should be studying at least 8 hours a day every day'. No, that's no going to work. Believe, me I tried that, a very long time ago" The class laughed slightly at Abbie. It has been forever she finished school there. She moved to Yabbie Creek with her boyfriend and attended college. Got her degree and started working in different High Schools around the area. About 5 years ago she moved to the city, after a brief stay in the bay, where she began working there. And now, she's back in the bay. Back in the school where she was voted Best Butt, Class Wild Child and Most Likely to Fail College after partying. Hey, she did have a wild side in her younger days, not so much anymore. She has calmed down over the years. Just a tad though. She still knows how to do it.

When the bell rang throughout the classroom, Abbie reminded the class of a test tomorrow on their studied Drama. She took a seat at the desk at the front of the room. While scribbling down a reminder in her notepad, Abbie didn't notice Casey standing in front of her.

"You're back?" Casey asked looking down at her. She raised her head slowly, putting down the pen.

"Yes, it was a permanent job" Abbie said "I didn't know you were here. Are-"

"Yeah, we live here now" Casey said "They've fixed things since you left, Abbie"

"That's good, I never meant to come between them in the first place" Abbie said "You know that, right?"

"Yeah" Casey nodded "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around, _Ms_ Thomas"

"Bye, Case" Abbie said as he walked out of the classroom. Luckily now, she didn't have any classes, and seeing as she skipped breakfast to try and get to the school moderately on time, she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the diner. It was a new one since she was last in the bay. Different building, new decor. Hopefully the food and staff were still all the same. Walking in, Abbie noticed a young blonde standing at the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked, looking a little down. Abbie didn't want to interfere, she didn't even know the girl's name for starters.

"Ugh, just a breakfast and water, please" Abbie said resting her hands on the edge of the counter

"That'll be $6.50" The blonde said holding out her hand. Abbie opened her purse and handed her the money, without realizing that someone had spotted her.

"No way" Leah said seeing Abbie standing at the counter. Abbie's head shot up to see the woman making her way out of the kitchen to greet her "Abbie, what are you doing back?"

"I got a job as the English teacher over at Summer Bay High" Abbie said hugging Leah. They met in 2007, when Abbie stayed in the bay for a couple months. She just needed time away for a while, to go home and just get back on her feet. They became good friends, then a job offer came from the city a couple months later and Abbie left again.

"That's brilliant" Leah congratulated her "Hey, you'll have my son, VJ. He's in Year 8"

"I have Year 8's after lunch, I think" Abbie said.

"I still can't believe you're back" Leah said sitting down at a nearby table with Abbie. Luckily there was someone else on today, so she'd mind the kitchen while Leah had a quick catch up with Abbie.

"Yeah, I know. So much has changed around here in five years" Abbie said "Well, what about you any men since-?"

"A few" Leah said "What about you? A newly divorced woman in the city. I bet men were falling at your feet?"

"No. There were a couple, but there was nothing too-" Abbie said, but drifting off mid-sentence, noticing the highly tattooed guy walking into the diner with a young girl, no older than 8 or 9. As he walked over to the counter his eyes met her.

"Abbie?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Heath?" Abbie replied, looking up at him.

* * *

**Okay, so if you have already guessed. Yes, she was married to a Braxton. But, which one? Brax or Heath? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**If you are dying to find out who Abbie was married to, review and the chapter will come quicker.**

**_Coming Up In Chapter Two:_  
**

**Abbie has a talk with her ex-husband!**

**and sets her sights on a local!**


End file.
